RVB Meme
by XspriteyX
Summary: As the title says just for the funzies I made up 25 questions, some centric to the RVB universe, for you to answer. ATTENTION! You reading this? I hope so OK so under very nice advisement to make this interactive for people who want to do and post the RVB MEME I have made a proper forum, the link is at the top of my profile if you wish to have a go.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the RVB centric meme I whipped up just for the funzies, I haven't made one of these before so I hope it's not overly terrible ^_^**

**OK first things first list your favorite top ten charries in the slots below:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**Awesome! Now that's done let the chaos begin! **

**1) 7 has found a love note in their room, who do they hope it's from? **

**2) 6 and 2 have decided to cheer up 9, what do they do?**

**3) 5's room is flooded so they're going to crash at 1's, is 1 cool with this?**

**4) The Puma has become sentient thanks to Lopez and is now stalking 3, how does 3 react?**

**5) 4 and 8 are pretending to be a couple undercover, are they going to be able to pull it off?**

**6) 10 is singing in the shower, what are they singing?**

**7) 1, 9 and 4 have been captured by the UNSC, who's fault is it?**

**8) A new AI is partnered with 2, are they OK with this?**

**9) 2 team killed 9, is there a reason why? **

**10) 7 has gotten 5 pregnant, is this physically possible?**

**11) 1, 3, and 7 are arguing, what about?**

**12) 8 has a sniper rifle, can they use it?**

**13) 6 has grown wings due to a bite from one of Sarge's radioactive spiders, how do they react?**

**14) 2 is ordered to go a month long scouting mission, who do they drag along with them?**

**15) 2, 4, 6, 8 and 10 are now a Grifball team, will they make it past the first round?**

**16) 9 has returned as a ghost, what's the first thing they do?**

**17) 4 proposed to 8, do they say yes?**

**18) 3 has decided to be 10's best friend, is 10 happy about this?**

**19) 1 has been upgraded with a speed unit, what do they use it for?**

**20) 3 and 4 took 7 out drinking then left 9 to take 7 home, 7 and 9 have a drunken snog, is it awkward the next day?**

**21) 5 called shotgun but wound up in 2's lap, what does 2 say?**

**22) 9 catches 10 posing in front of a mirror, how do they react?**

**23) 3 broke the Warthog by accident, who do they shove the blame onto?**

**24) 8 has been locked in a closet for six hours, what do they demand when they're released?**

**25) 2, 6 and 10 have been dropped in a firefight, how long can they hold out alone before they need rescue ?**

**And that's it, hope you post as I would love to see your results! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to the RVB centric meme I whipped up just for the funzies, I haven't made one of these before so I hope it's not overly terrible ^_^**

**OK first things first list your favorite top ten charries in the slots below:**

**1.** Grif

**2.** Caboose

**3.** York

**4. **Church

**5. **Delta

**6.**Washington

**7.** Simmons

**8.** Tucker

**9.** Donut

**10. **Tex

**Awesome! Now that's done let the chaos begin! **

**1) 7 has found a love note in their room, who do they hope it's from? **

Simmons has found love note huh? His reaction I think would be "DONUT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY ROOM!"

**2) 6 and 2 have decided to cheer up 9, what do they do?**

Washington would supervise as Caboose made Donut a cake :3

**3) 5's room is flooded so they're going to crash at 1's, is 1 cool with this?**

If Delta's room is flooded... Does that mean York is drowning o.O As for Grif? I don't think he'd care as long as Delta didn't touch his stuff.

**4) The Puma has become sentient thanks to Lopez and is now stalking 3, how does 3 react?**

I think York would resort to staying on top of the base shouting down "Nice Kitty, Good Kitty, I think I saw Wash go that way? You wanna chase Wash?...No?... Little help would be appreciated here D."

**5) 4 and 8 are pretending to be a couple undercover, are they going to be able to pull it off?**

They haven't got a chance XD Church could possibly pull it off for a few hours then Tucker would spy a hot girl and say "Hey there pretty lady I got sword I can show you, bow chika bow wow."

Then Church would have enough and say "You know what? Screw this I'm heading to the buffet table."

**6) 10 is singing in the shower, what are they singing?**

Tex would be singing "On Your Knees" of course ;)

**7) 1, 9 and 4 have been captured by the UNSC, who's fault is it?**

Grif, Donut and Church, it's totally Donut's fault they may have gotten into trouble equally but they'd blame him on the basis that they've already been in the joint together before.

**8) A new AI is partnered with 2, are they OK with this?**

Caboose, yeah he's thrilled to have a new friend, "We can build you a body, then we can play cards, make night lights, storm castles, it will be so fun!"

**9) 2 team killed 9, is there a reason why? **

Caboose shot Donut!? :O It must have been an accident! "Not my fault Tucker did it."

**10) 7 has gotten 5 pregnant, is this physically possible?**

Simmons got Delta pregnant... yeah that doesn't seem psychically possible ¬¬

**11) 1, 3, and 7 are arguing, what about?**

York's probably defending D's virtue, Simmons is defending himself that no such thing happened, and Grif is probably laughing and saying "Wow Simmons you've reached a whole new level of nerd impregnating a computer program."

**12) 8 has a sniper rifle, can they use it?**

Tucker could use it he wanted to buuttt "Why would I when I have this kick ass sword now?"

**13) 6 has grown wings due to a bite from one of Sarge's radioactive spiders, how do they react?**

Washington's new feathers ruffled as he looked at them, he sighed into his palm as they twitched with the intent, "This is the worst superpower ever. Of all time."

**14) 2 is ordered to go a month long scouting mission, who do they drag along with them?**

Caboose bounced in glee "You mean I get to go on a month long camping trip with my best friend?! Church are you ready to go! It will be so much fun! We can roast marshmallows and swap stories! Like one time-"

"CAN IT CABOOSE I'M NOT GOING!"

**15) 2, 4, 6, 8 and 10 are now a Grifball team, will they make it past the first round?**

Caboose, Church, Washington, Tucker and Tex... Well with Wash and Tex they might just have a chance X)

**16) 9 has returned as a ghost, what's the first thing they do?**

I can imagine Donut milking it for it's worth "Siimmmonnnnss, Griiiffff, you should repaint the base Salmon in my memmooorrryyy!"

**17) 4 proposed to 8, do they say yes?**

Tucker would probably say "Dude I'm flattered but there's something majorly wrong here and that is you're not a chick, nothing personal though, you understand right? Oh I get it this a ploy to make Tex jealous right? If so why not just use Caboose I'm sure that would work out better for you."

**18) 3 has decided to be 10's best friend, is 10 happy about this?**

York and Tex BFF's huh? Tex said "So York you want to be my best friend huh?"

"That's right."

"And it has nothing to do with making Carolina competitive enough to try and take my place and become your best friend?"

"...No..."

**19) 1 has been upgraded with a speed unit, what do they use it for?**

Grif has regained his speed! "I'm going to use it to run away as far as possible then take all the uninterrupted naps I want, and if they can't catch me, they can't stop me. I will be totally unstoppable."

**20) 3 and 4 took 7 out drinking then left 9 to take 7 home, 7 and 9 have a drunken snog, is it awkward the next day?**

York and Church took Simmons out drinking then he and Donut had a snog huh? Donut would be such a little fibber exaggerating it "Yeah then he wanted to go home with me but I said no Simmons I'm not that easy but that didn't stop him feeling my hammies."

Simmons would be dying of embarrassment trying to tell it as it was or denying it altogether "That's not what happened Donut! And anyway I was drunk, it was a mistake and it will NEVER happen again!"

"That's what they all say Simmons."

"IT'S TRUE THOUGH!"

"You keep telling yourself that and you might even start believing it."

**21) 5 called shotgun but wound up in 2's lap, what does 2 say?**

Delta wouldn't need to sit in Caboose's lap he could ride in luxury in the spaciousness of Caboose's head, so Caboose would ask him "Are we there yet?"

**22) 9 catches 10 posing in front of a mirror, how do they react?**

Donut would scowl and say "You try looking fabulous with a boil, it is not that easy to cover up!"

Tex would flex her muscles a few more times just because she could.

**23) 3 broke the Warthog by accident, who do they shove the blame onto?**

York strolled casually into Red base tossing a thumb over his shoulder "Wash broke your car, I told him not to but he doesn't seem to like those things."

**24) 8 has been locked in a closet for six hours, what do they demand when they're released?**

Tucker stormed into the living room where everyone else was watching TV, "Seriously!? I've been locked in the closet for six hours! The least you guys could do is have Tex waiting for me covered in chocolate or something!"

Tex cracked her knuckles dangerously "What was that?"

**25) 2, 6 and 10 have been dropped in a firefight, how long can they hold out alone before they need rescue ?**

Caboose, Washington and Tex in a firefight!? This seems unbelievable but they probably wouldn't need rescue o.O Well as long as Caboose stayed away from grenades that it is :)

**And that's it, hope you post as I would love to see your results! ^_^**


End file.
